One Thousand Words
by Honeydukes Sweets
Summary: Songfic to 1000Words from FFX2 by Jade from Sweetbox. A Series of Drabbles set throughout the year of Book7. Moments, memories, feelings, thoughts of various characters. TonksRemus, RonHermione, HarryGinny, BillFleur, Snape, Neville, Draco, Albus.RR!
1. Verse1: I know that you're hiding things

Author's Notes: This is a songfiction to the song "1000 Words" [extended version from the Final Fantasy X-2 video game and its soundtrack, performed by Jade from Sweetbox. It is written as a series of chronological drabbles, memories[some missing moments in times, and thoughts; and takes place throughout the course of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I will be releasing the fiction verse by verse, and, after I've finished it, post it all together as one chapter, maybe. Or perhaps I will just keep adding on to one chapter for each update because I was hesitant to post it in parts since I feel like that messed with the flow of the song and the events. However, the entire songfic is taking longer to write than I thought it would, and I did not want to put off posting it any longer. So, for now, I will post it in verses, but if I feel that it gets too choppy and starts losing flow, I may change that. I felt that the seventh book had a lot of emotions involved, since Ms. Rowling wrote her characters with such startling realism, and I wanted to try to express my perspective of the characters' dynamics, relationships, and feelings through drabbles. If you listen to the song, it is like you would flashback to these moments as they jump from one to the next. Hopefully it does not get too confusing, as it does jump a lot, but I tried to keep it all as chronologically canon as I could. I hope you enjoy this songfic, and find the song and listen to it because it is a beautiful song!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Harry Potter-verse, nor any part of the song I've used to write this story. The world of Magic, in its own existence, belongs solely to Ms. JK Rowling, and the song, to whomever owns it...the songwriters, the singer, the performers, the video game, Square Enix...

And without further ado, I give you The World of Magic War II in drabbles, set to 1000 Words, that the wizards hath never spoken. -Jt

**One Thousand Words**

_I know that you're hiding things;  
using gentle words to shelter me.  
Your words were like a dream.  
But dreams could never fool me;  
not that easily._

_oooXooo _

Harry felt his stomach sink in shame as the eyes of Albus Dumbledore seemed to penetrate, even in a photograph, entirely and completely through him. Had this man, whom Harry carelessly thought he knew so well, really just been a stranger after all? Hot guilt spread through Harry as he smoothed the newspaper out with his uninjured hand. After all…when had he ever REALLY stopped to get to know his Headmaster? He had always taken it for granted that Dumbledore would always be…there. Sadness welled up in Harry chest as the realization seeped through that Albus Dumbledore would remain a mystery to him perhaps forever. He had never thought of Dumbledore as an actual human, a man like any other…until it was too late. Dumbledore had always played the role of Harry's didactic and guiding elder…and Harry had never thought to question him any further. "Why couldn't you tell me what you saw in the mirror?" Harry thought almost bitterly, looking at the familiar bearded stranger in the newspaper. "Why couldn't you let me know you?"

* * *

**_I know that you're hiding things_**

* * *

"I was supposed to be your man through and through." 

_oooXooo_

"Oi, Hermione, you about ready?" Ron stuck his head into Ginny's bedroom, panting from running up the stairs. "Blimey, I keep forgetting I can Apparate now!'

Not bothering to turn around, Hermione frowned into the mirror at the redhead's reflection as he Disapparated from the doorway and reappeared next to her. "Both eyebrows still intact?" she asked dryly as she finished plaiting her hair.

"My, aren't we a little ray of sunshine this morning," he responded cheerfully, plopping down on his sister's bed. "Anyhow, Mad Eye just got here, and Mum reckons everyone else should be getting here soon, so we should hurry down."

Hermione bit her lip and fidgeted nervously. "Er, yeah, I'm ready," she said softly. She forced a small smile at Ron as she turned and started walking out of the room. "Come on! You know Mad Eye, he'll throw a right fit if he thinks any of us aren't on top of our game."

"Hold up." Ron tugged on Hermione's wrist before she reached the door and gently pulled her back. "I know that look." He looked her face carefully. Hermione didn't meet his eyes. "It's okay to be scared, Hermione," he finally said quietly.

Hermione's face snapped up. "No, it's not that!" she protested loudly.

Ron held up his hand and grinned. "No, I know," he reassured her. "I know you would willingly risk anything to help Harry. So would I. And he knows it, too." Ron paused. "But it's still okay to be afraid."

Hermione pushed back a stray strand of her hair. "Yes, I know Harry understands that. I hope he never doubts what he means to us. What we all mean to each other."

"So you try never to let him see your fears." Ron finished for her. "You try so hard to never let us see you down, Hermione." He smiled down at her hopefully. "It's okay, I understand. But I hope you understand that you don't have to act brave for us."

She laughed a little. "I guess you're right."

"Always so surprised," Ron remarked lightly, withdrawing his hand awkwardly from her shoulder. His ears red, he walked quickly out the door. "See you downstairs."_  
_

* * *

**_Using gentle words to shelter me_**

* * *

"I do." 

"And do you, Fleur Isabelle, take…"

She slipped her small, thin, hand into his. He pulled his eyes from the front to glance sideways down at her. She smiled at his weary but gentle face, and rested her head on his shoulder, and he chuckled slightly, tucking back a short strand of blond hair behind her ear. She leaned on him, inhaling his familiar scent and looked down at her own glittering ring on her left hand. Grinning slightly, she turned her attention back to the soon-to-be newly wedded couple at the front of the tent.

"…I declare you bonded for life."

As stars, bells, and birds of paradise encircled them, Bill leaned down and kissed Fleur to tumultuous applause from their guests. Fleur wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly even after their kiss ended. Nuzzling her ear gently, Bill whispered, "I wish this moment could last forever."

"What eez zat supposed to mean?" Fleur responded playfully. "Do you theenk I will love you less now zat we are married?" Giggling throatily, she closed her eyes and sighed against his shoulder. "You will see," she murmured. "Eet will 'appen. We will be very 'appy."

"This dark time will pass," he agreed, never wanting to let her go_  
_

* * *

**_Your words were like a dream_**

* * *

Nymphadora turned her head to gaze up into Remus' worried expression. She sighed… why must he be so concerned? "Hey," she chided softly. "Don't be such a old coot." Her violet eyes sparkled mischievously at his raised eyebrows. She placed her ringed hand over her small belly. "Everything's going to be all right."

* * *

**_But dreams could never fool me_**

* * *

He smiled at her, to assuage her frustrations with him. Satisfied, she linked her arm in his, and turned to wave at Hermione. Remus sighed, as the thought resounded through his mind, "What have I done to my wife and unborn child?" 

_It's strange how we can be so happy here now, even though horrible things have just happened. _Nymphadora's mood clouded over as she thought back to the previous week, when her mentor and dearest friend had fallen. The days at the Ministry all those years ago still felt like just yesterday. She smiled slightly at the memories of her Auror training, remembering the first time she had finally successfully blocked his stunning curse, only to stumble over her own cloak and land bottom-first into the flobberworm patch. In her panic to avoid his next hex that was certain to come, she had flung a handful of flobberworms at her mentor, who had in actuality leaned forward to offer her a hand up. Amidst the stream of swear words Alastor was shouting at her, the last sight she caught of him before she bolted out the door was him yanking a flobberworm out of his spinning blue eye as his foot slipped on another one and his buttocks hit the ground with a loud _THUNK_. Nymphadora laughed to herself. If only Mad Eye wasn't really gone.

* * *

**_Not that easily_**

* * *

Arthur watched George bound over to where his twin was standing with a few of Fleur's cousins. He heart swelled with pride as the girls laughed at something George had said, and yet it fell heavily in his chest as he watched his son's head turn and he caught sight of his missing ear. He watched George and Fred run over to Bill and Fleur and engulf the now shrieking couple in a massive group hug. "Oh, my boys," Arthur murmured with a smile and a tear shining in his eye. "What trials we pass to reach these moments of joy."

_oooXooo_


	2. Verse2: I acted so distant then

Author's Notes: Here is the second verse! I've actually written about half of this already, but I will be posting each verse periodically. If you read this, please do review because the greatest and coolest and most wonderful thing for a writer is to know their work is getting read:) This part has some Harry/Ginny and Remus/Nymphadora angst...

Disclaimer: As usual, Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Harry Potter-verse, nor any part of the song I've used to write this story. The world of Magic, in its own existence, belongs solely to Ms. JK Rowling, and the song, to whomever owns it...the songwriters, the singer, the performers, the video game, Square Enix...

Maestro, I give you the next chapter of this songfictitious saga of Harry's 17th year...

**One Thousand Words  
[Verse 2**

_I acted so distant then;  
didn't say goodbye before you left.  
But I was listening.  
You'll fight your battles far from me;  
far too easily.  
_

_oooXoooXooo_

Ginny pushed her hair away from her face nervously. Even in disguise, Harry's presence drew her unconsciously. She watched him talk to Viktor Krum, recognizing his habits even with someone else's body. "He's so very obviously, Harry, is he not?" Luna's dreamy voice was slightly teasing as she approached Ginny from behind. "They really should have selected someone who didn't look so much like him…what if someone else recognizes him as well?" Luna's already wide eyes widened even more with concern. Mistaking Ginny's bemused expression as panic, she patted her friend's arm reassuringly. "Don't worry," Luna said with a smile. "I sensed some Wrackspurts in this tent. I'm sure they will distract the nosier guests from recognizing him."

Ginny laughed. "I think you're right. Thanks Luna." As Luna glided away happily, Ginny's thoughts wandered back to the Boy Who Lived. She put her fingers to her lips and could just almost still taste their last kiss.**_  
_**

* * *

**_I acted so distant then_**

* * *

"I'll see you later."

She wouldn't look turn to face him. Ginny put her fist to her mouth to stifle her sobs. Listening to his footsteps as he followed Ron and Hermione out of her room, she couldn't bring herself to turn around to see him go.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." she whispered to the empty room.

* * *

**_Didn't say goodbye before you left_**

* * *

"Ginevra!" Ginny heard her mum's anguished cry for her amidst the sea of panicking guests.

"It's all right, Mum, I'm here!" Ginny grabbed Molly's clammy hand. "Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know…Bill's taken Fleur and the Delacours away, and Arthur and the twins are looking for Charlie, and Ron…" Molly swayed on her feet. "Hold onto me, Ginny, I'm taking you by Side Along Apparation."

"But what about everyone else?" Ginny frantically scanned the crowd of scurrying bodies for a sign of Harry.

"We have to go now, Ginny!"

As the world around her began to spin, Ginny's cinnamon eyes searched in vain. She knew he was gone.

* * *

**_But I was listening_**

* * *

She choked on her sob. After all these days at the Burrow-a string of agonizing time bombs as she waited; tense, aware, noticing each hushed whisper, each secret meeting upstairs...she knew it would come to this. But it did not make her any more prepared to see them go. Even within the dizzying darkness while Apparating, Ginny felt hot tears slide down her cheeks.

* * *

**_You'll fight your battles far from me_**

* * *

_I know we can't be together now, and I know I said I understood. But it still hurts so much, Harry. I know I have to let you go…but I can't stop the pain from longing to be there beside you. _Ginny wiped her tearstained face. _Why is it that they can help you but I can't? Why must you be so noble? Why can't you let me fight with you?_

* * *

**_Far too easily_**

* * *

"How can you be so indifferent?!" she screamed at his back.

"You know how much I care about you." Remus said quietly. "But Harry needs help-"

"I NEED YOU TOO." Nymphadora grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn to face her. "You're just running away," she hissed in a low voice. "You're afraid of whatever consequences are in your head for loving me, and you feel guilty, so you're just ALWAYS LOOKING FOR A BLOODY EXCUSE TO RUN AWAY!"

He turned away from her. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging his back. "Don't leave me," she whispered, her voice breaking. "Don't leave _us_."

He closed his eyes, gripping his wand tightly with his right hand, and squeezing a fist with his left, his inner battle raging within him.

_oooXoooXooo_

* * *


	3. Bridge1: Save your tears I'll come back

Auhor's Notes: So tired but had to update before I sleep! Hope people are enjoying this story; I LOVE feedback like a niffler loves gold, so please review! Thanks a lot: Wow listening to this song makes me feel so pensive...such a beautiful song...

Disclaimer: I repeat, I do not own anything in Harry Potter-verse, nor any part of the song I've used to write this story. The world of Magic, in its own existence, belongs solely to Ms. JK Rowling, and the song, to whomever owns it...the songwriters, the singer, the performers, the video game, Square Enix...

And now the story continues...

**One Thousand Words  
[Bridge 1**

_Save your tears cause I'll come back,  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door.  
But still I swore  
to hide the pain when I turn back the pages.  
Shouting might have been the answer.  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart._

_oooXoooXooo  
_

"How can you be so indifferent?!" she screamed at his back.

"You know how much I care about you." Remus said quietly. "But Harry needs help-"

"I NEED YOU TOO." Nymphadora grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn to face her. "You're just running away," she hissed in a low voice. "You're afraid of whatever consequences are in your head for loving me, and you feel guilty, so you're just ALWAYS LOOKING FOR A BLOODY EXCUSE TO RUN AWAY!"

He turned away from her. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging his back. "Don't leave me," she whispered, her voice breaking. "Don't leave _us_."

He closed his eyes, gripping his wand tightly with his right hand, and squeezing a fist with his left, his inner battle raging within him.

****

* * *

**_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"_**

* * *

****

"COWARD!" she howled at his retreating back.

"Please don't cry." He walked briskly away, refusing to look at her small, shaking form. "This isn't goodbye."

****

* * *

**_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_**

* * *

****

"I have go now…it will wear off in ten seconds."

Nymphadora sobbed uncontrollably as she watched her husband rush out of room and disappear. "REMUS DON'T DO THIS!"

Almost immediately, the Body Binding jinx wore off, and she felt her head spin and her chest heave as her body pitched forward and she hit the floor. Breathing rapidly and choking in tears, she crawled forward and reached her hand out to the spot where her husband had been just moments prior, knowing he was already gone.

****

* * *

**_But still I swore_**

* * *

****

A strange boiling sensation churned in his stomach and he immediately glanced over at Hermione. "What if Purebloods and half-bloods swear a Muggle-born's part of their family? I'll tell everyone Hermione's my cousin," his eyes flashed savagely.

Her hand found his. "Thank you, Ron, but I couldn't let you-"

He had the sudden impulse to hold her close, to safeguard her, but he just squeezed her hand tightly. There wasn't anything that could prevent him from protecting her; NOTHING…as long as he still lived, he vowed he would never let her come to harm.

****

* * *

**_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_**

* * *

****

"God, I hope they made it…If they both end up in Azkaban because of us…"

Hermione watched Ron from her armchair, a strange fluttery feeling rising from her stomach to her chest to her face. Despite her ongoing exasperation to his emotional range being that of a teaspoon, she was starting to see a sensitive side behind his usual tactless humor. As he fretted over the uproar they caused at the Ministry of Magic and the damage they might have caused, she felt a warm heat overcome her that she did not think had anything to do with the tea. Her eyes drank up his face…his red hair, his sprinkle of freckles, his long nose, his pouting lips, down his broad shoulders to his bleeding bandage…

She choked back a gasp and cry…was it possible that his wound hurt her even more deeply than it pained him? She gave a start when Harry's voice suddenly cut through her thoughts, "So have you got it?"

****

* * *

**_Shouting might have been the answer_**

* * *

****

_Stop!!!_ Her mind spun and her pulse raced in rising fear as the tension in the tent congealed. _No, we can't fight like this! Ron, take off the Horcrux, stop this before it's too late; I'm scared-_

"MY PARENTS ARE _DEAD!_" Harry roared, rounding furiously towards Ron.

"And MINE could be going the SAME WAY!" Ron spat back.

Hermione didn't stop to think as her two best friends reached murderously into their robes. "_Protego!_" she shrieked desperately; the force of her shield threw them all backwards.

She quailed under Ron's stabbing glare, but she knew without a doubt what her answer would be. "I'm staying, Ron, we said we'd go with Harry," her eyes implored him. "We said we'd help-"

"I get it. You choose _him_."

"Ron, no! Please- come back-"

****

* * *

**_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_**

* * *

****

Without thinking she ran forwards only to be thrown back by her own charm. Through the invisible barrier that seemed to stretch for miles between the three of them, she gasped in disbelief at Ron's retreating form. Waving her wand, she sprinted in what felt like slow motion out of the tent and into the dark. Panic flooded her veins at the sound of a loud _Pop! _She screamed in anguish. "RON!" She refused to believe it. Throwing herself into the woods, she shoved aside the branches impeding her path. "Ron, Ron! Come back! Please, please, Ron, don't leave us!" Blinded by her tears, she wailed hysterically and pushed through the trees and thickets, calling his name. "Please don't leave me, Ron…come back, Ron…I need you…"

****

* * *

**_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_**

* * *

****

"I hate you!" She threw herself into his embrace with a fierce passion of mixed relief, longing, hatred, anger, and love. She banged her fist weakly against his shoulders, tears pouring down her heart-shaped face.

"I was a fool," he said in a low voice, stroking her long mousy brown hair. "I'm sorry."

"I love you," she whispered, tears soaking his cloak.

"Happy Christmas."

_oooXoooXooo_  



	4. Chorus1: Though 1000 Words never spoken

Author's Notes: Here's the first chorus! This chapter spans from about Christmas time to after Easter in HPatDH. I just had a midterm today...so happy to have more time now to write! My online posting of this story has almost caught up to where I am in terms of writing it, so hopefully now that I have more time I can finish writing this one. I also plan to continue my In-Progress spin-off fanfiction "My Sassy Witch," so I am looking forward to this! Hope you guys are enjoying this! Still no reviews... ::: sniff ::: but I hope people are reading! Thanks a lot! ) -Jessica

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter by JK Rowling nor the song 1000 Words by Jade from Sweetbox for the Square Enix RPG Final Fantasy X-2. I love both the book and the song however...and my love for it is all MINE:)

And here we go, progressing into the chorus, where we shall meet angsty Severus, sad Albus, emotional Ron and Harry, and Remus and Tonks in looove...

**One Thousand Words  
[Chorus 1**

_Though a thousand words  
have never been spoken,  
they'll fly to you;  
crossing over the time and distance holding you,  
suspended on silver wings.  
And a thousand words,  
one thousand embraces  
will cradle you;  
making all of the pain you feel seem far away.  
They'll hold you forever._

_oooXoooXooo_

"I know you are angry with me, my boy."

"Save your speeches for someone fool enough to believe it," Severus snarled, still refusing to turn his chair to face the large portrait hanging behind him. "I do not forget the lies and betrayals you've committed to use me.

The man in the portrait gazed sadly down at the tormented man in his old chair, his eyes lacking its usual twinkle. "I would think that you, of all people, Severus, should not be so narrow-minded to see the world in only black and white."

"Now you will try to convolute the facts to fool me into trusting you again?" Severus pounded his fist on the desk angrily. "The times when I would follow your orders blindly are _over_, Dumbledore!"

Albus remained calm, despite the other man's outburst. "I know your heart and soul, Severus Tobias Snape." Severus twitched in hearing his name. "Despite the facade you shield yourself so desperately with, I know you are a good man, and you will not abandon Lily's child no matter how much you claim to despise him."

Severus sprang up from his chair, "I tire of your psychoanalytical ploys, old man!" He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, gulping and shaking in emoton. "You don't know; no words can make you even BEGIN to comprehend how far down the depths of hell I've-"

****

* * *

**_Though a thousand words_**

* * *

****

"My boy, I _know_!" Albus cried, wringing his hands helplessly. "Look at me, Severus, do you think it has been easy for me to send you down the path of darkness and back over and over again all these years?" A tear rolled down his cheek. He threw his arms out imploringly to the broken man who still refused to meet his eyes.

"Headmaster!" Phineas Nigellus came panting into his portrait. "They are camping in the Forest of Dean!"

Severus nodded curtly and raised to eyes to look at Albus.

****

* * *

**_Have never been spoken_**

* * *

****

"I have a plan…"

As the last of Severus' cloak disappeared and the door slammed shut, Phineas inspected his fingers lazily, and glanced over at Albus' portrait. "You know, Dumbledore, as fond as I am of Headmaster Snape…he IS, after all, the first Headmaster who hailed from my house after myself, of course…even I must say he certainly is a queer man."

"No," Albus murmured, staring at the door as if he could see Severus striding away beyond it. "He is a braver and greater man anyone could ever hope to meet."

"Now see, that there in itself is the problem!" Phineas' wheezy voice rose to a huff. "We Slytherins have always prided ourselves in our brilliance and ambition to rise to do all in our power to help ourselves! Given the chance, we ALWAYS put ourselves first!" He shook his head in bewilderment. "But the Headmaster seems as unlike any Slytherin that I've ever set eyes on!"

"Yes," Albus said, with a soft smile. "Phineas, I do believe you are right. I've always thought perhaps we Sorted too early…"

Phineas gave a dramatic and exasperated sigh and disappeared from his portrait.

Albus gazed out into his empty office. "Or rather, why do we even Sort at all?"

_oooXoooXooo_

_A little girl's wavy red hair fluttered wildly about her ecstatic face as she flew through the air off the swing in her local park. Her eyes shone with wonder and exhilaration as her flight reached the height of its arch and she floated there for just too long…_

He closed his eyes, remembering the first day he spoke to her as if it were happening right at this moment.

_Her voice rang out like music as she shrieked in nervous excitement as she soared gracefully high above the playground; she looked so much like an angel…_

****

* * *

**_They'll fly to you_**

* * *

****

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Severus heart weighed heavily in his chest as he watched her take form, landing blithely onto the grassy ground. She looked up into his dampened face serenely, before turning and flying away...much too soon.

****

* * *

**_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_**

* * *

****

He watched her haze of silver light disappear deep into the woods, and the sorrowful feeling of longing choked in his throat. _You were the only one who ever understood me, Lily. _Severus sank down onto his knees. _I'd rather I were dead than you._ He heard footsteps, and quickly Disapparated, longing to take one last look at his silver doe. _Were it that I could fly with her, away from this cold and lonely world._

****

* * *

**_Suspended on silver wings_**

* * *

****

_If only I, too,__s__o__ insubstantial__ and ephemeral __as a patronus, could take flight in a blaze of blinding light and fly to where you are._

_oooXoooXooo_

He punched his pillow, unable to fall back asleep. If he hadn't been such a prat, he could be pouncing on Harry now, shaking him awake and demanding his Christmas present…or the other way around, or maybe Hermione would be the first to wake, and she could be prying his covers off right now…no, these thoughts would not make him feel any better.

****

* * *

**_And a thousand words_**

* * *

****

_Useless. That's what you are, useless, worthless, scum…_he cursed himself. He turned on the radio to end the deafening accusing silence in the room. _Why am I always the one who loses control of my emotions? Why do always I take out my stupid jealousies like some insensitive prick-over and over again? He's my best mate…and now I see what I am: I'm just another jealous bloke. I'm sorry. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to go back._

****

* * *

**_One thousand confessions_**

* * *

****

"I've come back. If, you know…you still want me."

****

* * *

**_Will cradle you_**

* * *

****

_You're not in this alone, mate. I was a prat and I made you feel like this burden was all on you, but now I know I was wrong. It's on all of us, mate, it's on me; this is where I belong and there's nowhere else I'd sooner be._

****

* * *

**_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_**

* * *

****

_End it, Ron. Stab it, you can do it._

A strangled sob exploded from his throat as he mustered every last ounce of strength left in him to bring the sword crashing down through those sinister eyes.

Harry reached out one hand tentatively to his best mate's shoulder. Trying to ignore the tears that swam from Ron's pained blue eyes, he searched for the words to convey the truth, and hoped with all his heart that Ron would trust him, just as Harry trusted Ron.

****

* * *

**_They'll hold you forever_**

* * *

****

Nymphadora closed her eyes and smiled blithely, leaning her back against Remus. Placing one hand upon her belly, Remus stroked her bristly pink hair with the other in a slow rhythmic pace. Their small house was warm from the fireplace, sequestered away from the piercing winter snow outside. She curled up in the armchair and sighed into the warmth he left behind after he got up to fetch mugs of Christmas cider.

_oooXoooXooo_


	5. Verse3: The dream isn't over yet

Author's Notes: Sorry for the prolonged update, guys! School has been busy, but I WILL be finishing this story, since it has all been planned out already. Hope those of you taking final exams like me are doing well:)

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter nor song, only the details of the plot I added in:)

**One Thousand Words  
Verse 3**

_The dream isn't over yet,  
though I often say I can't forget.  
I still relive that day.  
You've been there with me all the way.  
I still hear you say._

_oooXooo __  
_

* * *

**_The dream isn't over yet_**

* * *

Panic pounded through Neville's veins as he sprinted through the halls of the castle. Though his mind was too scrambled to think or plan, a strange calm settled over him as he fled from the Carrows. _Up the stairs, through the tapestry…_

* * *

**_Though I often say I can't forget_**

* * *

Unconsciously, he touched his left hand to his breast pocket, his Gran's words still ringing through his racing mind. _Do not ever doubt that you are truly your father and mother's son, my wonderful boy. I am so proud of you, Neville…keep it up and don't ever lose hope or faith in yourself. _

* * *

**_I still relive that day_**

* * *

Turning left at the corner, Neville's legs seemed to carry him on their own accord. Heading for the stairs at the end of the hallway, he urged himself to move faster. Was that their footsteps so close in pursuit behind him? Would fear of being pursued never end? An eerie sense of familiarity struck Neville as the footsteps behind him grew louder…

_oooXooo _

_The loud noise of the footsteps came to an ominous halt outside their compartment door. All noise and movements in the compartment died quickly and three hands crept immediately towards their wands. The door was pushed roughly open and the leering face of Amycus Carrow, flanked by his sister and several other Death Eaters loomed menacingly in the doorway. Neville immediately sprang up from his seat with his wand raised, quickly urging Ginny and Luna behind him with his free hand._

_"Out of the way, Longbottom," Alecto boomed. "It's not you we're after."_

_Neville's round face paled in alarm as he chanced a quick glance at his two companions. Ginny's expression was fierce as a flame seemed to blaze to the tips of her curling red hair, and Luna's dreamy eyes hardened as she shook back her long wavy dark blonde locks. He could not say who made the first move, but within a split second, spells and hexes were ricocheting off the walls and windows of the compartment. Ducking a spell that shattered the window behind him, Neville stunned Amycus as the man grabbed Ginny's wrist. Pushing the Death Eater's still body aside, Neville blasted a spell through the horde of Death Eaters and pushed Ginny out the door. "Run!" he ordered, and she nodded and took off. Neville turned around as a sinister cry of triumph froze his insides. He heard himself shout No at the sight of a struggling and bleeding Luna being bound by Alecto Carrow. He lunged forward, only to be blasted back by another Death Eater. _

_"Oh, no you don't, Longbottom!" Alecto cackled gleefully, wrenching Luna up from the floor. "We don't want to spill anymore Pure blood, so don't force our hand. NO, Travers, leave him! Our assignment was to bring in the Lovegood girl only." She hurled Luna towards him. "Take her off the train." Smirking down at a devastated Neville, Alecto waved mockingly, "Have a nice holiday, Mr. Longbottom."_

* * *

**_You've been there with me all the way_**

* * *

Not Luna,_ Neville's mind pleaded. He needed her; she and Ginny were the only ones left who could lead the others to fight back._

_oooXooo __  
_

_Draco Malfoy peered out the window of his compartment at the commotion outside. He watched, as if from miles away, though it was really just a few meters, as the Weasley girl cried out Luna's name but was held back by one of his fellow Death Eaters. _

_"Draco," Alecto Carrow greeted him with a nod as she passed him, at the head of the throng. Draco masked his unrest within him with his signature cold expression as he nodded back at her. He knew he should go back into his compartment and close off his senses to his surroundings, but after she passed, he glanced back._

_Longbottom had yet another fresh gash added to his face, and he was ambling uselessly after Luna on all fours, crying out, "Luna! Luna I'm sorry! Luna, please be okay! I'm so sorry…Luna…"_

* * *

**_I still hear you say_**

* * *

_"Find your strength within yourself, Neville," she whispered as he grabbed onto her hand. "Never give up hope, and never look back." Her face was pale and glistened with sweat as her feeble body was dragged away from him. Her voice quavered but her pale grey eyes never lost their hazy vigor. "You…really are…a great leader."_

_oooXooo __  
_

As if he could still feel her small hand being wrenched out of his round clumsy fist, the jolt hit Neville as he reached the seventh floor. He panted heavily, but with a new determination and purpose, he ran down the corridor. Squeezing his eyes shut, he prayed for a miracle. "I need a place to hide…"

…and then he burst through a door that was not there before.


End file.
